Game Radio
Game Radio FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III which plays hip hop and gangsta rap featuring many lesser-known real-life artists and MCs. The station is hosted by DJ Stretch Armstrong and Lord Sear as themselves. Description Game Radio FM comes across as an east coast hip hop station with street-wise sensibilities (Lord Sears sees a carjacking through the radio's windows at the end of the playlist). The name of the station comes from , who produced most of the songs on the station. It should be noted that, in the radio station's logo, there are two crowns visible that look very similar to the Diablos crown on the Diablos outfits in GTA III. Game Radio FM is one of the favorite stations of the Southside Hoods and Diablos in the game. Many lyrics were censored for profanity in the PS2 version, different sounds were edited in those parts. Tracklist :For the original songs the year of release is that of GTA III: 2001. :Authors of the original songs, at the side, in superscript. :All the songs were mixed by Stretch Armstrong. * Reef - "Scary Movies (Instrumental)" (1999) * - "We're Live (Danger)" (2001) * - "Nature Freestyle" (2001) * JoJo Pellegrino - "JoJo Pellegrino Freestyle" (2001) * Royce Da 5'9" & Pretty Ugly - "Spit Game" (2001) * Royce Da 5'9" - "I'm the King" (1999) * - "Instrumental Bed 1" (Andy Thelusma) * - "By a Stranger" (2000) * & - "Rising to the Top" (2001) * Rush - "Instrumental Bed 2" (Andy Thelusma) Video Tracklist File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Rush - "Instrumental Bed 1" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Reef - "Scary Movies Instrumental" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" - "We're Live Danger" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Nature - "Nature Freestyle" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM JoJo Pellegrino - "JoJo Pellegrino Freestyle" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" Pretty Ugly - "Spit Game" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" - "I'm the King" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Black Rob - "By a Stranger" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Agallah Sean Price - "Rising to the Top" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Rush - "Instrumental Bed 2" Full radio File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Full radio See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation ru:Game Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Rap Stations